Heimerdinger
|date = October 10, 2009v0.9.25.34 |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 40 |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.21%) |hp = 350 (+75) |mana = 240 (+65) |damage = 49.24 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 7 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.65) |speed = 300 }} Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor is a champion in League of Legends.Heimerdinger's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. *'Radius:' 800 |firstname = H-28G Evolution Turret |firstinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger constructs a Turret with 260 (15 level) health that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Range:' 250 *'Turret range:' 525 *'Turret attack speed:' 1.25 *'Sight Radius:' 625 |firstlevel = Rank 1: Yellow turret. Rank 2: Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max. 50). Rank 3: Green turrets: max turrets increased to 2. Rank 4: Green turrets: gain an additional 125 health. Rank 5: Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. |secondname = Hextech Micro-Rockets |secondinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger fires 3 long range rockets that hit the enemies closest to him. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 1,000 |secondlevel = |thirdname = CH-1 Concussion Grenade |thirdinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemy units and blinding them. Enemies who are directly hit are stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Range:' 925 *'Radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Stun radius:' 100 (estimate) *'Projectile speed:' 750 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = UPGRADE!!! |ultiinfo = (Passive): Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and fire slowing frost shots, newly created turrets also have this property, he now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased to 1,000 from 750. *'Cost:' 90 mana |ultilevel2 = }} Notes * are not affected by crowd control and cannot be moved by external means. * do not apply Rylai's slow or benefit from spell vamp. *If Heimerdinger dies the will also be destroyed. * aura will persist even if Heimerdinger is dead. * aura works on Towers (so Towers within 800 range are healed). However, aura doesn't affect Inhibitors. *Storage for parts is affected by Cooldown Reduction. At the maximum of 40% cooldown reduction, Heimerdinger may build a new turret every 15 seconds. *The type (yellow/green/red) and statistics (attack damage) of Heimerdinger's is determined at the time of placement. Gaining more Ability Power or leveling up the ability will not alter turrets already on the field of battle. *Changes to Heimerdinger's Magic Penetration immediately affects . *Heimerdinger requires sight of a unit to be able to target them with . References Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release